Lies tell the Truth
by nuriko-love
Summary: Rokou has had this crush on Sasori no Akasuna, but she lacks confidence to tell him how she feels. To make things worse, there is this annoying pinkette who messes her life up and slowly becomes something very important to her. Then she finds out that the rumors are true. Sakura likes Sasori, just like her! Sasori x OC CHARACTER BASHING AT BEGINNING


Hi everyone!

Firstly, I want to say I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters except my OCS, Rokou and Miyako. And yeah, I use my iPad to write since my computer is broken... So please don't mind a few mistakes I might make, because you know, those who use iPads know... They change the stuff you write... They " correct " them ._.

So anyways, hope you enjoy! ;)

Oh, and it is my OC's pov... Rokou's :))

Chapter 1

The bright sound of the school bell echoed in the morning right before I stepped to the school area. Shit... I hope I am not late.

I ran as fast as I could and reached the big doors, my long light brown hair all messy. I didn't even have time to eat breakfast, because of my horrible routine. Yes, I woke up every morning very late, and I always would regret that. The teacher was enough angry now already. I wonder what will the future bring up... It doesn't look really good.

" Rokou! " I heard someone call my name with a light voice. I didn't really care because I knew she would come and catch up with me, as I walked down the hall. It was Miyako, my best friend since elementary school. And now here we are, in high school already... Sometimes I wish time wouldn't go too fast by.

Soon I was waiting for my next class, leaning against the cold wall. I breathed heavily for a moment and closed my eyes, trying to relax. I didn't understand why did school have to start so freaking early and why did we have school at all? " Rokou, you fucking listen to me ", Miyako cried and tapped me on my shoulder. Within a second I opened my eyes wide open and looked at the short girl with green eyes. She looked really tired like I did, well of course. We had been chatting all night about boys... Yeah. Boys. That reminded me of a red haired hottie I would have to chase until I die.

Not that he hated me but... I kept it a secret. And no one else knew about it unless you count Miyako. " It is about _him_..." she whispered silently, making me want to hear her words right away. But the angry teacher stood next to me, with a come-in-right-now-before-you-regret-it look. I just shrugged my shoulders, and cursed the teacher in my mind. Oh shit... Now I would have to wait until the next opportunity... Which would be somewhere, someday, maybe. Miyako had this really bad memory and kept forgetting things, so I guessed I just had to say goodbye to the thought of it.

" Rokou, go and take a seat next to Sasori please", the teacher commanded strictly. Yeah sure, you asshole... I mean, what!? Oh my freaking god. Oh shit. I nodded blushing slightly but kept it a secret from everyone. Everyone just stared at me while I made my way to the red head. He just glanced away, not giving me even a thought. I felt embarrassed and mad. I didn't really know why, but the fact that people stared me like that... I wish my secret would never get revealed.

The whole lesson was a nightmare. Miyako kept glancing at me and smirking the way that made me want to choke her. _Stop right now or I'll fucking kill you..._ I wished everything would end just there, until the teacher told us our next assignment. We would have to do a project about something... I seriously do regret I didn't listen. I just wanted to blame Miyako, who was being a bitch right now. But she was my best friend, and it wasn't her fault I was in a grumpy mood. " Do you know what do you want it to be about? ", Sasori murmured suddenly, making me nearly gasp.

" Wh... What the hell are you talking about?" I asked feeling dumb. Oh, about the freaking project? The red head sighed and turned to me. " Didn't you listen? " he raised his eyebrow. No... What will I answer to him? _Why am I struggling?_

" About the projects? Uhhuh. I don't know... I seriously don't. I guess I didn't listen ", I yawned slightly and wished I'd be like Sakura. Yeah. Like Sakura Haruno, one of the most popular girls in the school. There were rumors that Sasori liked her... And it made me really frustrated. Even though Sakura was nice, and she tried to be my friend... Still there was something that made me annoyed about her. And I didn't want to be her friend. No. Never.

Sasori frowned and shook his head tiredly. " You are my partner in the project... You should know what are we studying about ", he muttered slightly annoyed. Or that is what I think, because his face had always the same expression. A frown. " I don't know ", I shrugged trying to calm down, and moved slightly away from him. His face didn't look so annoyed anymore... It looked surprised.

Yeah, people said I was the only one who could just ignore and be rude to the popular people and make them want to be my friends. But in my opinion, that was not true at all. I guess people just wanted to make rumors, even though I was really good friends with Sasuke, but still that didn't make me like others. So many girls hated me just for being a _friend_ with him... But I tried not to care. I liked Sasori... I had to try not to show it. I had to act like he would be everyone else... Because rumors spread really easily here.

" Rokou and Sasori, the teacher said I would be doing the project with you guys ", a cheerful voice said. I looked straight up with my brown eyes, and snorted loudly. Would we seriously have to do work with _that _bitch? Oh no, god give me mercy. Sakura Haruno tilted her head slightly to the right and raised her _pink_ eyebrow. Now everything in this whore annoyed me. The way she talked, her looks, everything. Sorry, I take my words back, she is _not _nice. **You don't like her just because people say Sasori likes her... Come on, grow up Rokou. How foolish can you actually be?**_  
_

" Hn, Rokou! How was your day? " Sakura asked with a vivid tone. I rolled my eyes amazingly, and just tried to ignore her. What the hell was wrong with her? Why didn't she get I hated her? **Rokou... **

" Nice before I saw you... And by the way, it is morning, jerk ", I murmured under my breath. Sakura made a frown and crossed her weak arms. She stalked me for a moment before the bell rang, making me sigh in relief. " I'll meet you two at lunch ", Sakura hollered behind me while I walked out of class. What a _loser..__. _**I shouldn't be this mean... Try to stop it.**

Before I knew it, it was lunch time. _Holy shit, I'll have to meet that stupid pink brat and Sasori. " _Rokou ", Sasuke greeted while we made out way to the cafeteria. " I can see that brat is annoying you ", he pointed out with a smirk. Oh boy, how right he was again. " Totally... She just doesn't know when to back off ", I sighed thinking about Sakura and while we waited in the line to get our food. " True... Just ignore her, it helps ", Sasuke stated and got his rice and vegetables. Now I would have to go... **Try to behave, Rokou,** the same voice in my head said. This is getting complicated...

I took my apple with me and walked slowly as possible to the school yard where Sasori and Sakura were already waiting. " It took you long! " Sakura yelped shaking her head so her _pink _hair would mess up. Yeah right bitch... " Uhhuh. The queue was long ", I remarked in annoyance and sat down to the green school yard. Sakura just stared at me and Sasori trying to figure out what to say. What a slut... " Oh yeah. So what will we do for our project? " she asked with her usual voice. I sighed once again and rolled my eyes so she would understand not to ask me. " I have no idea, brat. Ask Sasori ", I muttered and gave the red head a small nod. _  
_

Sasori leaned against the tree and looked like he was lost in his own thoughts. _He looks cute... _But again people say Sasori likes Sakura. That was one of the main reasons I hated Sakura Haruno. **You know it... **" I think we should discuss this later. Lunch time is too short for this ", Sasori stated with a frown. Of course the pinkette nodded her head wildly and made a big sweet smile to Sasori. " Sure ", Sakura smirked to him and then looked straight at me with her bright green eyes. _Why aren't they pink, _I thought it for a second and nearly burst into laughter.

" Yeah, Uhhuh. Whatever ", I smiled to her and tried to be once a bit nicer to her. Again, it was my bad mood that made me like this. Normally I would not have answered rudely to everything she said, and called her brat. Sakura raised her eyebrow stunned, and answered my smile. " Can we meet at your house? " she asked me with her melodious voice. I gulped silently and thought about the consequences. That meant Sasori would come too... And... What about my parents? Everything would go wrong. I knew they fought all the time... It was one of my secrets. And I had a lot secrets... Bad ones. **Example this stupid voice in my head that always tells me to do what I don't want to do... Or do I?**

" I am not sure... Why not meet right after school? ", I suggested after I remembered that my parents were not home today. The pinkette agreed for once a while, and even Sasori was okay with it.

Before the bell rang, I started heading already to next class, but a low voice stopped me.

" Rokou ", he spoke silently behind me, making me gasp in excitement. Oh god, why am I fucking struggling? " Yeah, Uhhuh? " I turned around, and met his wonderful gaze. _Wait a minute..._ no!

/ Yeah that was the first chapter. Hope ya liked it! ^^

And yeah, Rokou was first mean to Sakura but I am planning to make them friends! :)


End file.
